shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryōko Sakaki
Sakaki Ryoko (榊 涼子) is a student at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and a resident of Polar Star Dormitory. She and the other resident students from this hostel befriended with their fellow roommate/''kouhai'', Yukihira Soma and also aware to Soma's talent as one of the finest and unique of all after she witness Satoshi impression's over the dish he made. She is also a roommate and friend to her fellow student, Tadokoro Megumi and Yoshino Yuki. Appearance Ryoko has a long pink hair and a slender body figure. Personality Ryoko is gentle and she acts as a motherly figure to the Polar Star Gang. Ryoko is one of the mature Polar Star Gang members who use her wits to overcome the hardships and interestingly she and Shun seems is the only member of the Polar Star Gang members who see sense as their judgement. Ryoko is also considered friendship as a valued Plot Backstory Soma's entry in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Like her peers of the Polar Star Hostel, Ryoko joined in Soma's welcome party and was introduced by her senpai along with her long time room mate, Megumi and Yuuki in Marui's room. As Megumi seemly the only one(actually she is too shy to part of Soma's welcome party) protest about it, Ryoko would told Megumi that satoshi would stop if Megumi ignore his announcement. During the party, she pour some self-brew rice wine to Soma and surprised over the fact that Soma knew nothing before his admission and she told Soma about the prestigious Elite 10 when he asked about the Elite 10 Council members, before she went drunk and the party went on with everyone lose their sober(except Megumi) until they feel asleep. Originally slept from the home brewed sake of the hostel, Ryoko soon awaken soon awaken in fully sober along with along with Yuki by Soma's food aroma and while witness Soma's uncanny cooking skill. As the girls joined Satoshi to taste the food which both she and Ryoko became the first to witness and surprised over Soma's cooking method, Poêlée which Satoshi stated as a French grilling technique,that even Soma himself didn't know any clue about it. Ryoko and Yuki then start to eat Soma dish and she found the dish is amazingly delicious, thus approved the Elite 10 member and witnessed the odd friendship between the two. In the next morning, Ryoko along with Satoshi and others were surprised about Soma's early presence in the hostel dinning room and his challenged Satoshi over the 7th seat of the Elite Ten, which he declined until the right time was given and the Shokugeki was permitted by the academy authority. Like Yuki and the other Polar Star Gang, Ryoko would also concerned over Soma's challenge would put his admission in this academy at risk, even though she admired Soma for impressed Satoshi she thought that Soma challenge for that seat was too much for him. Training Camp Main Article:Training Camp Arc One morning after Soma's first Shokugeki victory, Ryoko working on her daily routine by checking the salt water in her Shiokouji Lab, where she kept most of these dishes as her collection before she joined the others for Megumi's Onigiri for lunch and tasted the food as delicious as always. Like all the Polar Star Gang members, Ryoko is shocked that Soma optimistic quote that describe that all the Polar Star Gang would be in one of the half of all students in succeed and with Satoshi's confidence was ensured, Ryoko seems to be confidence that she will be joining others to prevailed this camp and began her journey to the camp. With the Polar Star Gang arrived at the Tootsuki Villa, one of many Tootsuki Resort properties owned by Tootsuki Group famed for it's luxurious hospitality services which now served as the main training camp for Tootsuki Culinary Academy students, Ryoko was surprised over the regal and enormous building. Ryoko was surprised over the regal and enormous building. While all of the Polar Star Gang arrived in the Tootsuki Villa Great Banquet Hall, Ryoko sensed tension among the student who she assumed if all the students worried about their future in the academy and can't help herself but to fell the same way since it is, afterall an eliminating camp that she is thinking about and she could expect that everybody almost have such pressure and they would do almost anything in order to keep themselves in. After's Doujima's finished his announcement and the camp has officially commenced, Ryoko and the others are going separated ways and wishes each other good luck in surviving the camp. After survived the first round of the camp, Ryoko along with the other Polar Star Gang reunited with Soma and Megumi with Zenji barely survived. With all of the Polar Star Gang pass the first round, Ryoko and Megumi was then sigh of relief after they do the hard work passed the first round until Sekimori Hitoshi who announce the extra assignment for those who passed the first round. When Yuki is heart broken after Sekimori mention that there won't be any luxury reward given for the students, Ryoko sensed Yuki's melancholy over their vain hard work had earn nothing in return, can't help but to feel sympathy about her fate while attempt to pass the assignment as fast as she could. As all the Polar Star Gang passed the extra assignment, Ryoko could find the bed and she see Yuki went to bed in bitter exhaustion while she is shocked that Zenji's pale condition until he is asleep. At the same time, Ryoko is awaken by then After passed their second round, Yuki and Ryoko desperately looking for Megumi as they didn't find her in her room, neither did they find Soma as he too whom also absent in his room and began to worry about them. As they learned the rumors about Soma's bold Shokugeki challenge to one of the Alumni(Shinomiya), the Polar Star girls had a ill-feeling hunch that both Soma and Megumi worst fates would become reality. When Soma returned to the room and slapped by an angry Yuki, Ryoko attempted to stop Yuki by telling her that there is no point for her to beat Soma it took Megumi's persuasion to stop Yuki. When Yuki cried in her arms, Ryoko was finally in relief as both Soma and Megumi finally survived the round. One the third day of the camp, Ryoko joined the other Polar Star Gang passed the test in an exhausting manner. As Shun noticed some, Ryoko would noticed something wrong about their guide book, which she read that the third day of the camp would excluding bed hours, lead Ryoko assuming if there is a printing error before Doujima's announcement interrupted her thoughts. As the Polar Star Gang arrived to the Great Banquet Hall, Ryoko sensed almost all of the remaining lesser students are worn out after the last excruciating 3-day camp with some of the students even barely got their sleep. Ryoko would joined the remaining students(including a surprised Erina who thought he was expelled in the following rumor) assemble in the Great Banquet Hall and listen to Doujima's recent announcement involving the special guest visit and this time, a breakfast buffet with the egg as theme where sleeping hours are not allowed before 6 A.M. and the vacate kitchens are available for practice runs, and her fears are confirmed when that this would be the hardest struggle of the Polar Star Gang. Category:Female Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Polar Star Dormitory students Clubs Cooking Style Ryouko is forte in Shiokouji, the Salt Water dishes ''Shokugeki'' Records Trivia *Of all of the Polar Star Gang, Ryoko is the mature Category:Female Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Polar Star Dormitory students